Secrets
by Pyrofan
Summary: What if Bella wasnt Edwards true mate? What if it was someone else who was suppose to be in Forks? Some one with a secret of her own.


I own nothing.

This happens just before Bella goes to the Cullens, so she is never attacked.

What if Bella wasn't the one Edward was suppose to be with? What if his real mate was someone who was suppose to be were Bella was, but ran before Edward returned there. What if, she was caught and brought back to were she was suppose to be? And what if she had secrets of her own?

It was a rainy day, Chloe sighed as the rain trickled down on the clubs roof. She should have been in Washington, a stupid little town called Forks with her abusive father and completely oblivious mother. But was this situation any better? She looked at her scanky outfit and nodded, "Yes, this is defintly better than that." she whispered to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was still applying makeup to the dark circles had formed under her bright green eyes, her dark brown hair was straightened, and she was soon to put a blood red lipgloss onto her puffy lips. Her clothes, or lack there of, was a simple little dress that left nothing to the imagination.

"Sugar is up next!" She groaned at the stage name she had picked for herself. Come on really sugar? But hey thats all she could come up with at the moment in time. And not wanted them to keep her fake passport any longer she just went with it. She sighed and put on her high heels to go make her rent for the night.

Everything was going as it normally did she would go up on stage dance, give lapdances, and drink, alot. It wasn't until she noticed the owner of the club talking to a couple of cops that Chloe started to get nervous. She went straight to the back and started packing her things. When she was dressed she decided that she was going to sneak out the back.

Outside she sighed, but the sigh was interrupted by a man, "Howdy miss, can I see your ID please."

'Shit,' She mentally said. She smiled to the cop and took off running. A failed attempt as she was caught in a matter of seconds.

"We have been looking for you for a long time honey." the cop said to her. "We will have you home in a matter of no time." He smiled.

Chloe's POV

In a matter of six hours I was now sitting outside of her house. Canada was so much better for me than this dreadful place. The officer opened the door and lead me to my fate.

"Oh my goodness you found her finally!" a woman screeched opening the door.

"Hi Diane" I said coldly to her mother. Who took me into a huge hug.

And then there was him. That lowlife fucking piece of shit. He gave me a smirk, "I knew they would find you one day, how long has it been Loe Chlo? A year? Well first priority missy. Your a junior now. Get your ass to school. I'll deal with you later."

And with that I turned, got back into the cop car and had them take me to school.

Okay, maybe having the cops drop me off at the highschool I attended a year and a half ago wasn't the best idea. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Everyone was staring at me, Everyone. I rolled my eyes and strode into the main office.

"I need a schedule." I grimly said to the woman at the counter. She asked where I had been and I told her not to worry her pretty little head about it. I took my schedule and walked to my first class, Math...Oh how I loathed math. I was early, so I took a seat in the far back of the classroom. I dug through my bag to find my Ipod and started listening to music. The class started trickling in slowly, I didnt care to talk to any of them.

The only person, other than me to sit in the back of the class was a pretty handsome boy. He looked paler than I was. As he sat down he couldn't stop staring at me. It looked like he had hatred for me. I kindly flipped him off and smirked. Maybe I had offended him before when I went here. Fuck who cares.

"MS. ALDER!" well apparently the teacher did.

"What?" I asked with my cutest little face. She didnt like the fact that I had just flipped off her favorite student.

"Apologize to Mr. Cullen RIGHT NOW." oh good god.

"un fuck you. Better?" I asked the teacher. But that boy was still giving me the same look. He looked as if he was about to launch from his chair and attack me. It was then a mousy little girl walked in the room. She was cute and she went to sit right by that fucking asshole. She tried to strike up a conversation with him but his eyes never left me.

I over heard her say something to him, "Your looking at her exactly the way you looked at me the first day we met..." She sounded sad. Did this look have something to do with the girls he liked what? The two didnt say anything to eachother the rest of the class period except a few murmurs like him saying she should go live with her mom, and her asking if it was over.

The bell rang and I headed to the cafeteria, I wasn't hungry at all so I went to go sit outside in the rain. That girl approached me. "Um sorry, hi I'm Bella." she said.

"Mhmm and?" I asked her, she seemed to sweet and innocent to get into my life.

"Well I just wanted you to know that, umm well....bye." and she turned away.

"Um well bye? What the fuck is that about B? You don't even know me and your telling me bye? Sorry if I'm confused." I shouted at her.

"Well I have this thing for Edward, and I was suppose to go meet his family tonight, but....well Im leaving. He is better off." She whispered and then she was gone. I was more than just confused. I was baffled. What did this Edward have to do with me and why did she have to decide to tell me what she was doing? I rolled my eyes and started back inside.

"Oh! Can you watch where your going?" I rubbed my shoulder as the guy in front of me grinned.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." That boy, what the fuck is wrong with this town, everyone use to just leave me alone.

"I dont give a fuck" I retorted, and spun around to go the long way to my next class.

"Well you see, I would." I stopped in my tracks.

"What did you just say to me?" I asked him furious.

"Well Chloe, I can protect you, from him." I looked at this young man standing in front of me. I looked at him long and hard I know I never told him my name, I know I had never seen him before in my life. And now I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he looked bewildered.

"What? You cant read my mind?" He looked shocked like I had found out a big secret. "Well maybe you didn't look deep enough Edward Cullen, Stay out of my mind" And with that, with all of the mental strength I had, I sent him hurdling through the parking lot. "Your not the only one with secrets, Blood boy!"


End file.
